The Crazy Things We Do
by AddiTood57
Summary: This is a drabble-collection that will, probably, at some point include everyone but will probably focus on Kurt and Blaine. Currently Featuring: Blaine goes surfing
1. Rooftop Confessions

This is a collection of completely unrelated drabbles that may or may not be based on real-life events. If you've read Tumbled (Keitorin Asthore) the general setup is the same. Except these are my drabbles. Also- there may be a random smattering of pairings but most will probably Klaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop Confessions<strong>

Kurt sat one the roof of his dorm building. He knew he should be inside, sleeping or better yet-studying. But there was something to be said about being able to see the entirety of campus while it was deserted. Which it generally was at four a.m. Occasionally he would see the odd straggler crossing campus alone, but it was a rare sight. He also loved the fact that it was near silent during the night. Which was why he was startled that night to hear a voice below him.

_Spiderman, Spiderman_

_Does whatever a spider can_

_Spins a web, any size_

_Catches thieves, just like flies_

_Look Out!_

_Here comes the Spiderman_

Kurt rolled his eyes recognizing the voice. He looked and sure enough, Blaine Anderson was climbing up the side of the fire escape singing the Spiderman theme song. Kurt sighed. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

His roommate laughed, "I wanted to know why you come out here every night."

"What I actually meant was, why were you climbing up the fire escape like that. You could have fallen broken your neck, or worse-Died! and I'm not explaining that to the paramedics. And furthermore- if you were dead, who would save me from you friends' crazy." Kurt ranted.

"There your friends too."

"Not the point."

Blaine rolled his eyes "Anyway, back to the real topic. Why are you always sneaking up here?"

Kurt was silent for a long moment. "Because it's quiet. But not suffocating. I can think here, without getting distracted. And it's peaceful."

"What do you think about?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged, "Different things. Sometimes it's about what I should be doing, y'know sleeping or studying. Or you, and your crazy friends. Sometimes I think about my mom."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, like how life would be if she was still here. If she knew I was gay. Or if- I don't know. I just come out here and talk to her sometimes."

The boys sat in silence for a while then Kurt got up pulling Blaine up after him. "C'mon time to go back inside. It's starting to get cold."

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Like it? Hate It? Better Ideas? Click on the little button to share.<p> 


	2. Can You Even See Over That?

**Can You Even See Over That?**

Kurt walked out of the school building, tightening his scarf as he went. He stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Rachel to show up in the Driver's Ed car. After a few minutes later he saw the car approaching, seeming to drive itself. He looked closer. The Instructor was sitting in the passenger seat, but he couldn't see Rachel. He squinted and finally he saw her, peering in between sections of the steering wheel. He was suddenly afraid to get in the car with her.

He sighed and climbed into the back seat. "Rachel, can you even see over the steering wheel?"

She just laughed at him. "Yes."

He wasn't convinced, "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Kurt, I can see. I'm even sitting on my Algebra book."

* * *

><p>So this one is semi- real life inspired. I had the same problem Kurt did but I didn't have to get in the car. Which is good because the girl driving nearly hit the (parked) minivan I was getting into.<p>

Anyway so...Reviewing sounds like something you should probably do. Please?


	3. Surfing

**Surfing**

Blaine stood carefully on the trailer. His grandpa was pulling the trailer behind the lawn mower because he was going to get some firewood for the campfire later. Blaine, helpful boy that he was wanted to help so he climbed into the trailer. Now the, rather short, six-year old had decided to stand up and extend his arms as if he were surfing.

Of course this was not the best of his plans. They hit a bump while turning a corner. His grandfather was telling him to sit down and he was flying out of the trailer.

His parents, and grandparents, later decided that the broken arm was punishment enough.

* * *

><p>This one-my brother did this. Except he didn't break his arm<p> 


End file.
